Finding the Perfect Boyfriend
by anime16
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura brings misfortune towards the boys she go out with. But it seems that a certain crimson-eyed boy is immune to it. Or is he? And Mikan only sees him as, "Not stupid but a total jerk." right? So why is she suddenly interested in him?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Finding the Perfect Boyfriend**

_"Not everyone's nice Mikan. You should know that. You're not going to find happiness if you kept on relying in that stupid list of yours."_

**-Sumire Shouda**_  
_

Mikan Sakura never had any luck for boys, sometimes she thinks that she brings bad luck for the male population. True, she dated tons of men, and some of them ended up in the hospital. Why? It's because whenever she got annoyed by them, she simply did whatever came to her mind. Like the last time she dated one of her colleagues at work. He was boasting his flawless career and practically tried to engage her in a make-out session that she pushed him to the last remaining steps of the stairs they were standing that time.

She paid for the hospital fees but he never talked to her again. He's probably afraid to be sent to the hospital again. She sighed. That's not the first time a boy had been afraid to her. She remembered that her first boy friend was stung by a lot of bees after attempting to get in her room via the balcony. The fool made use of the tree beside her room, completely unaware that there were bees lurking in that area.

Well, she's tired of being alone and wanted to settle in for good. She's already twenty-two years old and her last boyfriends never lasted a day or two. She was relieved when one of her closest friends, Sumire Shouda and his boyfriend Koko, invited her to a vacation in a prestigious beach resort in Okinawa along with Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. She would never let this opportunity pass. She would definitely get a perfect boyfriend. She even made a list of characteristics she had been looking for a boy.

Currently, she was sitting in the sand with her friends, watching boys that passed their way. "Mikan, look at that boy. He's definitely checking you," Sumire squealed as she pointed to the good-looking sandy haired guy staring directly at them.

"He's alright but I wonder if he's a gentleman," Mikan said, looking at the sandy-haired guy and scrutinizing him. Sumire scoffed, "Well, I don't know if he's a gentleman by just looking at him, aren't I?" Mikan shrugged and uttered, "The way he stared at me, he looked like he'll eat me up. He's like a crazy molester."

Sumire shook her head, "I can't believe you could tell that just by looking at him." Mikan grinned, "It's my gut that tells me." Sumire turned her head to left and right again and spotted a silver haired man. "Well, check out that man with silver hair, I think he's a gentleman." Mikan turned her gaze towards the man Sumire pointed out. She growled and said, "He looked like a thousand years older than me." Sumire laughed, "Well you wanted a gentleman. Older people tend to be polite and you know, gentle."

"Don't mock me Sumire-chan," Mikan crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, for the last thirty minutes you've been saying that the boys around the area were alright then wondering if they're this and that," Sumire hollered. "Will you both just shut up?" a cold voice said beside them. Mikan looked to the other side and smiled. "Hello Hotaru-chan," she greeted her. Sumire rolled her eyes, "Hotaru, just get you face out of your book for a while and help Mikan find a boyfriend."

"That idiot's never going to get a boyfriend," Hotaru flipped the pages of her book. "That was mean," Mikan frowned. "Well, if you just stop relying on the list you made for finding a perfect boyfriend then you could have," Hotaru reasoned out. Sumire looked at Mikan incredulously, "You made a list for finding a perfect boyfriend?" Mikan nodded, "I just list the characteristics I want to find in a boy."

Sumire slapped her forehead and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a list freak." Mikan pouted again, "I'm not a list freak. I just want to organize everything. And why is it that both of you were bullying me?"

Sumire sighed, "Let me see your list then so we could figure out what boys were going to look for." Mikan nodded and get her notebook from her bag then handed it to her friend. Sumire flipped through the pages.

"I found it," she announced and read it. After that she turned to Mikan grimly, "This is ridiculous. We can't find a boy that fitted your description." Mikan stared at her friend and asked, "Why?" Sumire shrugged, "Because there's no such thing as perfect. The boy you wanted here is almost close to perfect. Look, you've been saying here that he had to be handsome, kind, gentleman, and intelligent, witty, good sense of humour..."

"What's wrong with that? It's not impossible," Mikan retorted. Sumire rolled her eyes and flipped to the next page. She looked at Mikan and said, "You even planned out your vacation here. I see, you're going to going to night clubs, snorkel, dive, parasail, swim, buy souvenir, finding a boy friend, kissing your boyfriend...wait there's something missing here." Sumire asked for Mikan's ballpen and she gave it to him.

Sumire smirked and wrote on the notebook then she gave them back to Mikan. "There, I've wrote what you've been missing," Sumire smiled at her. Mikan opened her notebook and find the one Sumire wrote. Then her face turned a shade of red. "Sumire-chan, I can't do this," Mikan hollered, "I can't sleep with a man."

"Well, you're not going to sleep with a stranger. You're going to sleep with your newfound boyfriend," Sumire said. "No, even if he's my boyfriend, I won't do it. I'm still young," Mikan protested. Sumire patted her friend's back, "Mikan, you're twenty-two. You're not that young. You're the last girl in our batch that has yet to lose her virginity."

"H-Hotaru! I'm sure Hotaru haven't done it too," Mikan uttered. Sumire sighed, "Hotaru had Ruka. You were not sure about that." Mikan looked at her best friend, "Hotaru tell her that you didn't do it with Ruka-pyon." Hotaru stared at Mikan then to her book again. "Ruka and I were getting married next month," that's all she said. Mikan turned pale, "Hotaru I can't believe you. You didn't tell me about it. And then suddenly you're going to—you're going to get married to him."

"You expect me to tell you all about my love life," Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid." Mikan sighed and suddenly made the sand as her best pal on the world. "Jeez, I can't believe both of you." Sumire smiled at her friend.

**Finding the Perfect Boyfriend**

"Hey guys, there you are," Ruka shouted at them. They looked up and Ruka went towards them. He was with accompanied by a boy they never saw before. Sumire nudged Mikan when they finally had a better look of their friend's companion. He was undeniably gorgeous with his raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga. He's my friend back when I was young," Ruka said. He went towards Hotaru and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is my fiancée Hotaru Imai." Then he went towards Sumire and introduced her and finally to Mikan.

"This is Mikan Sakura," Ruka smiled. Natsume nodded towards Mikan's direction. "Where's Koko?" Sumire asked Ruka. "He's swimming," He answered. "Well then, I'll go to him. Ruka, you had to go with Hotaru too, right?" Sumire gave Ruka the look that said everything.

"O-Oh yes," Ruka stammered and hold Hotaru's hand, "Come on babe. Let's go swimming." He casted a glance at Natsume and Mikan and said, "Keep each other's company for a while." And with that they sped off. Mikan was left alone with Natsume. She didn't know what to say.

"Could I sit beside you?" Natsume asked her. She nodded and he took a seat beside her in the sand. "So, you're Ruka's childhood friend?" Mikan asked. She mentally cursed herself. "You're _lame_, very _lame_ Mikan," she chanted in her thoughts. Natsume looked at her and said, "I think you probably should know that by now."

"Oh, yes. How stupid of me," Mikan laughed nervously. Then she stood up, "I guess I'm pretty tired. I'll sleep in my cabin first." Natsume stared at her like she's odd, "At this time of the day?" Mikan snapped. He's definitely insulting her from the beginning. "Yes, at this time of the day. Good bye!" Mikan shouted, taking her bag and walked away.

"That boy was a jerk. I can't believe Ruka was friends with him," Mikan scoffed as she trudged his way towards her cabin.

**Finding the Perfect Boyfriend**

"You blow him off Mikan. You ruined your chance to be with a hot boy again," Sumire reprimanded her friend. "He's a jerk ok? A total jerk," Mikan rolled her eyes and sat up in her bed. Sumire found out that she left Natsume all alone in the beach to just sleep in the cabin.

"Not everyone's nice Mikan. You should know that. You're not going to find happiness if you kept on relying in that stupid list of yours," Sumire told her. She shrugged, "My list is not stupid. That boy is," Mikan retorted. "Sometimes Mikan, You have to follow your heart and not the lists. And Hyuuga-kun is not stupid you know that."

"Yes, he's just a jerk," Mikan crossed her arms and looked away. "You're going to apologize to him tonight, idiot. Whether you like it or not," Hotaru suddenly said, "Get dress, we're going to dinner with him."

"No way, if he's with us then I'll gladly refuse," Mikan said. "You're going with us," Hotaru uttered firmly. Mikan looked at her best friend and found that she was really serious. "Fine, just one dinner then it will be all over." Mikan jumped off her bed and opened her closet. She chose the clothes she's going to wear and went to shower.

**Finding the Perfect Boyfriend**

"I can't find it," Mikan said. "What?" Sumire asked. "My notebook," Mikan grieved. She searched the contents of her bag again and didn't find. "We'll find it later. Let's get dinner first," Sumire uttered. "No!" Mikan protested, "Both of you should go first, I'll search for it in the beach for a while."

Her friends looked at each other and nodded. "You better not faking losing it Mikan so you could avoid the dinner," Hotaru warned her. "We'll see you later," Sumire said. Mikan nodded. When her friends were gone, she searched for her whole cabin. Then she get a flashlight and went outside. She looked for the notebook anywhere.

"Is this what you'd been looking for?" a familiar voice said. She yelped and whipped around to find herself dangerously closed to Natsume's face. Blushing, she looked away and stared at the notebook in his hands. "That's mine! Why did you have it?" Mikan asked. "You left it when you stormed out and went to your cabin," he answered.

"You—you didn't read it, did you?" Mikan questioned him. He smirked knowingly. Mikan flushed, "How dare you!" Natsume shrugged, "I was curious. Oh, I found interesting things, like you're finding for a perfect boyfriend, wanted to kiss him and sleep with him." Mikan turned redder, "I don't want to sleep with him. Sumire is the one who wrote it."

"Just how old are you?" he asked. "Twenty-two," Mikan muttered. "I'm twenty-three, one year older than you," he said. "I don't want to find out," she rolled her eyes. Then some questions for the crimson-eyed boy flooded her mind. "Uh, well since you're questioning me. I guess I have to ask you too," Mikan said. Natsume smirked.

"But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not interested in you or something," Mikan shouted. Natsume shrugged, "Well, what is it?" Mikan fidgeted her fingers and asked, "Do you have a girl friend?" Natsume's smirk widened. Mikan flushed. "I told you I'm not interested in you. It's just for the sake of asking you a question," she hollered.

"What if I don't have?" Natsume asked back.

**Finding the Perfect Boyfriend**

anime16: reviews. I love reviews. :)**  
**


End file.
